Various forms of clamps have been provided for closing sacks and bags and for also clampingly engaging other articles. However, these previously known forms of clamps are not constructed in a manner whereby the closed neck of a flexible bag or sack may be readily moved into and removed from clamping engagement by the clamp. Accordingly, a need exists for a clamp for clamping the open end of a sack or bag closed and which is constructed in a manner whereby the associated bag or clamp may be readily moved into position clampingly closed by the clamp and readily removed from engagement with the clamp for ease of access into the bag or sack.
Examples of various forms of previously patented clamps including some of the structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,628,396, 2,931,086, 2,988,314, 3,405,429, 3,733,656, 3,760,463, 3,485,521 and 3,982,307.